Hey Little Island!
by Apotatosack
Summary: A story about Singapore and her wonderful connections with the rest of the awesome world! Wow this is such a cheesy summary. Anyways, read on please! :D WARNING: May have powerful crack at times.
1. PROFILE: Singapore

Name: Republic of Singapore

Human Name: N/A

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 9

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 160cm

Appearance:  She has shoulder length black hair that she styles according to the costumes that she puts on, black eyes, and usually wears a school uniform that comes in assorted colours. She has a birth mark on her hip that looks somewhat like a fish. She can be seen most of the time carrying a textbook, or flowers. Apparently she wears glasses, but doesn't like them, so wears clear contacts, though she rests her eyes by wearing glasses. They are of assorted colour, again. Her military uniform is made of various shades of green, and looks like pixels. (A/N: Smart eh? Pixels can't be detected by some military equipment apparently.)

Personality and Interests: Singapore is a very young nation, and is sometimes bullied by surrounding nations, because of her size. She is scared of losing, hot-tempered, and is known to be creepy at times. (Most haunted nation in Asia, HECK YEAH.) She is good inventing stuff to save resources, and Malaysia, (Big Brother Malaysia) sometimes adopts those ideas. She loves to eat and complains a lot about money issues. Singapore doesn't hold many grudges, and what happened during WW2 was forgotten, though nobody has got the guts to ask her if she really has, lest the "brothers" around her latch on to them. Singapore is known as one of the "Four Asian Tigers", the other three being Hong Kong, South Korea and Taiwan. ('brothers', because in Chinese we know ghosts as our 'brothers')

Relationships:

_Malaysia:_ Raised Singapore, before England came along. They married after WW2, but broke up 2 years later because of certain issues. They still hang together, and Singapore gets some resources from him. Sometimes they have little disputes, but otherwise, Singapore likes to visit Malaysia. They are close to each other, and they get along well.

_England: _Was colonised by him, but decided to get independence after WW2, as she felt hurt England just gave her up to Japan like that. Still has close ties, mostly because of the education system, where the examination papers for the 'O' levels were sent to Cambridge for marking. Singapore is also part of the Commonwealth.

_Japan: _Singapore has a good relationship with him now. Singapore likes the Japanese fashion scene and Japanese products, and in 2002, they signed the Japan-Singapore Economic Agreement. I am not sure what it is but it sounds swell.

_USA: _They have a USS-FTA, so it's good. They share their love for food, and weird coloured cakes, at times when they meet. Sometimes, USA gets freaked out by durians and 'those animal carcasses hanging from hawker carts'. Things like "I say 'care-ra-mel', you say 'CAR-ra-mal'," happen.

_Indonesia: _They are 'connected' by a pipeline that feed gas in South China Sea, and have signed a contract to expand aviation rights between both countries. But Indonesia refuses to export sand and granite to Singapore, even though Singapore needs it for its construction industry.

_China: _Surprisingly, great relations, China met Singapore when she was just a little baby, and had called her 'Pu Luo Chung'. Later on, he also visited her, when she was called Temasek- still a toddler though. Then, to help Singapore, built several Chinese schools. Now, whenever China is in trouble, Singapore helps. China also welcomes Singapore into his house anytime.

_France: _Singapore has relatively strong relations with France, and they signed an agreement for a 'joint declaration for a strengthened partnership'. Besides, Singapore's trade flourished during the Suez Canal period,

_Russia: _Singapore and the Russia entered into full diplomatic relations. The two nations engaged in trade and economic cooperation. Singapore actually likes Russia and strengthened their ties together.

OK! Done for the profile. PHEW! This is detailed enough to be a freaking WIKIA! Hmm. That took me 3 hours straight for the story and the profile. AND, I will be adding on more relations later on. Hopefully you can enjoy this. :D Reviews appreciated! O yeah, and the reason why Singapore is so bookish, (What with her uniform and textbook in hand), is because we spend half our lives studying here in Singapore. I am supposed to be studying right now, if you were wondering. O well!


	2. WW2: INVASION OF SINGAPORE

Singapore: HETALIA STYLE. Hope you like it. If it is monotonous/ sucky, PLEASE TELL ME!

England colonised Singapore when Sir Stamford Raffles landed on the island on 29 January 1819. (A/N: That's when he first landed) Then many things happened, and…

BAM! WW2: Invasion of Singapore. DUNDUNDUN…

"Singapore, I can't defend you anymore! Japan is attacking America at the same time! I think I have to give up soon!" England yelled over the sound of gunshots being fired. Japan had begun to invade Singapore's vital regions (A/N: HAS TO BE VITAL REGIONS), and the causeway that was blown up between Malaya and Singapore was not deterring them. AT ALL.

"But, big brother!" Singapore pulled on England's coat. "Help me, help me!" Tears came to her eyes. Who cares if she sounded weak? HELP IS WHAT SHE NEEDS. The attack was brutal- air raids from Japan were held DAILY and NIGHTLY. Who knew Japan was such a sadistic a**hole during WW2? Singapore's _other _big brother , Malaya (A/N: Then Malaya, now Malaysia), was already occupied by Japan. Singapore obviously couldn't defend herself. She did not have any army and was just a little child.

"Singapore…" England lowered his eyes dolefully.

"You said you would protect me… You said you would," Singapore whispered bitterly.

"Sorry, child, I really am," Just like that, England turned away, surrendered and left. He had been too full of himself to believe he would beat Japan. Even with help from Australia. (A/N: I know that Australia was colonised by England too, don't flame me ACK!)

From that moment, little Singapore knew she was f*****. So maybe she had the China help her a bit, but it was not enough. _Definitely, _not enough. In fact, China was getting pulverised at the same time by Japan at his own house, so… yeah.

Singapore was now going through a very hard time. Being captured by Japan did not make things any better, and having her identity taken away was worst. Singapore had to learn the Japanese language during that period, and was renamed Syonan, meaning Light of the South.

"Syonan, pay attention and rearn the anthem propery!" Japan barked. Totally OOC-ish. YEAH.

"Eep! Japan scary~," Syonan whined, and besides, England wasn't there to protect her. After all, he surrendered her to Japan after 2 months of fighting with him. Syonan was undeveloped, and the air raids daily made her weak beyond believe. She could only obey Japan, because it was the Japanese Occupation, DUH.

Syonan tried hard to learn the Japanese language, but the grammar was really too much. It was like, BACKWARDS. Every morning she had to get up to sing Japan's anthem. Before that, she didn't even have an anthem, sadly. (A/N: OHOHO, More about this later XD) Oh, and Japan replaced her clothes with yukatas. Let's just say, she didn't get along with them. (A/N: NO, that wasn't historically correct at all. The Chinese/Malays/Indians were wearing rags and tatters, I think)

Continued- WW2: Invasion of Singapore PART 2

HAHA. Hope you liked it. Review review! Let me know that somebody, SOMEWHERE, OUT IN THIS WORLD, actually pays attention to Singapore. Thanks! :D


	3. YOUTH OLYMPICS GAMES!

It's decided! I shall write short stories, but I will update quicker, every Monday. GOSH I hope nothing pops up randomly and clashes with my FF writing time though. HEHE. And today, I didn't want to write about something sad (Like WW2), but I shall write about the YOG! ONWARD! ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

Sometime during 2007… (November, actually)

"ALL RIGHT!" Singapore slammed her hand down on to the conference table. "Since Athens/Greece, Moscow/Russia, Turin/Italy, Bangkok/Thailand and I wants to host the FIRST (A/N: OMG FIRST) Summer Youth Olympic Games ever, we are going to have to compete with each other!" Fighting spirit x1000. HEHEHE.

"Hmm, okay, but Belgium has to decide which of us is going to host it, da?" Russia asked and moo-ed.

"Ok~Ok~ But where's Belgium?" Italy said, and then proceeded to make weird sounds.

"Hm~ Want some pad Thai, ana~?" Thailand asked politely, and offered the plate to the countries surrounding him.

"Zzz…" Greece was snoozing, as usual.

Belgium, being the inconspicuous lady she was, was unnoticed by some in the room. She put her hand up and said, "I am going to have to think about it, wait a while please!"

And so the 5 countries waited patiently for her reply.

Later on, January 2008…

"Ahaha…" Nervous laughter. "The IOC (International Olympic Committee)and I are pleased to announce that Singapore and Russia are the only candidates that have been selected… Voting will be held later…"

"Eh?" Italy stopped smiling for a while. "Ve~ It's okay~ Ve~" Then assumed dopey Italian expression again.

"Um… Pad Thai anyone, ana?" Thailand was kind of disappointed, but oh well, what was decided was already decided.

"It's fine. My mother hosted the first Olympics anyway." Greece pet one of his cats.

"YAY! 50% chance of getting to host… eheh… eheheh…" Singapore was obviously hyped about this, and went about the conference room cheering and everything. But then…

"Hello, little Singapore," Russia beamed. "Looks like it's just you and me, da?" The level of Russian creepiness has just reached a new high. Let's just say that you wake up in Singapore and the temperature is 18 degrees Celsius.

"Yep!" All smiles, and totally oblivious, sometimes Singapore was just so inexperienced. Not to say it was her fault. She is very young after all, like a teenager.

England was signaling to her behind Russia's back the 'OMG, back away, back away SLOWLY' sign, but he failed to get the message across. Singapore just waved back and flashed a grin, complete with a thumbs-up. Sometimes, England thought, I wish she had more common sense than math-problem solving skills.

One month later… Back in the conference room… JEEZ, can't we do it all at once?

Belgium was now holding a big-ass envelope with a placard in it. Singapore was bristling with excitement, while Russia was just chilling there… in his usual seat… with a lead faucet pipe.

"And so the International Olympic Committee has the honor of announcing, that the first summer Youth Olympic Games that begins in 2010, are awarded to the city of Singapore!" Belgium announced cheerfully and showed the placard to the world.

"WHOOO!" Singapore jumped up and started singing 'We are Singapore'. (A/N: LOL, I still remember in Primary school, we had to sing it, with wacky hand actions.)

Russia slowly turned towards Singapore and grinned menacingly. "Good job, little Singapore." He picked up his faucet pipe, turned, and left. It was safe to presume that he went home to torture one of the three Baltic nations.

"Now Singapore shall receive recognition from the world… Hehehe…" Singapore, obviously tired of other countries asking her if she was from China or something.

Done with YOG! So, come on people! Review for faster updates! ( ﾟヮﾟ) And Singaporeans… please? (`･ω･´) I went on YouTube to watch like the announcing part for the YOG, and LOL, in the background someone was cheering for Russia. HAHA. Singapore is definitely not from China, BTW. At least 5 reviews to next chapter? Or 2 months… I can see the outcome already… despair… OTL


	4. WW2: INVASION OF SINGAPORE 2

Since I have two AWESOMELY AWESOME reviewers (Yes, you both are so awesome that I can't stop saying awesome), I have decided to continue with my story!ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ Onward!

Sometime during the WW2, and England was seriously distressed. I mean, when your leader says something like," DUDE, that was totally, like, the worst disaster and like, the largest capitulation in like, all of British history!" you know that all hope is lost. (A/N: I don't think Winston Churchill said it like that. Hmm. Nope. He didn't.)

Syonan was getting weaker and weaker. "Ugh…," she groaned. "Too much tapioca and potato…" She was almost becoming non-existent, because her citizens were getting murdered, and she couldn't make any decisions or voice her opinions. Japan was like SERIOUSLY, MAD CRAZY at that time, and it was hard to believe that Japan-the-nice-soft-spoken-respectful-guy was being all "I WANT ASIA DOMINATION!" and shit.

So stuff was going per-normal (A/N: Kind of sucky, really.) in the Japanese Occupation when BOOM, Operation Jaywick was undertaken. Australia had bombed 7 Japanese ships with limpet mines and they sunk. They had Swimming Diver Kangaroos (SDKs), obviously. (A/N: If you believe that, I shall LMAO) There weren't any casualties or losses for Australia, because it was like a "SURPRISE B****!" attack for Japan. Those SDKs were disguised as whales.

So, naturally, Japan got PISSED. So he carried out the Double Tenth Incident, where he started a crackdown on all Anti-Japanese stuff and Allied prisoners-of-war. I would like to say he forced them to watch 'Friday' a thousand times on full volume with sucky headphones, but let's cut the fluff: he poked them with his katana and laughed like Kira from Death Note after that, only much creepier.

Syonan was about to lose all hope when, DUNDUNDUN, YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING- AMERICA TO THE RESCUE! "I AM THE HERO!" He said, and dropped 'Little Boy' onto Hiroshima.

Japan was seriously hurt by the time 'Fat Man' was dropped. Why the hell America named them that is still a mystery. Six days later, Japan finally gave up and announced his surrender to the Allies (A/N: Saying 'the Allies' makes me feel important). WW2 just ended, YAY for SINGAPORE and the other countries involved!

Meanwhile in Germany…

Germany was troubled. His crazy boss was losing the war and contemplating suicide. Not good for the country at all.

"Germany, Germany! Japan just surrendered to the Allies!" Italy ran and flailed around.

Ok, Germany's crazy boss just ordered him to burn his body after he shot himself. Right…

"Prepare to surrender soon, Italy."

A month or so later…

"Hello Singapore!" England was glad she didn't disappear, but there was chaos in the 'country' with no one setting the laws down. Looting of goods was a common thing and there weren't any social standards or values. The word for that would be 'anomie', created by a French philosopher.

"Mr. England!" Singapore ran into England's arms and hugged him tightly. "You came back!"

"Of course I did." England realised she had grown a bit, maybe due to the experience gained during the war. It must have been tough for her though, he thought. (A/N: Look at all the similar looking words in that sentence!)

"Alright, child, you are going to have an army from now." England ruffled her hair.

End of WW2! Now that all the depressing part of Singapore's hist-. O wait. We still have the racial riots. *facepalm* O well! I won't rush through the depressing stuff all at once! :D *goes and researches about the riots in Singapore* O yeah, review please! Let me know you were here! The turnover rate of Hetalia FFs in the first page is UBER quick, I realised. AND yes, still supposed to be studying! (English exams tomorrow. I am such a good girl.)


	5. HISTORY AND RIOTS!

ALRIGHT! Polling day is coming up in Singapore and the rally car is making its way round my neighbourhood now. I was just reading my history textbook and thought, 'I should update my story soon!' So why the hell not? Onward! :D (I saw a picture in my textbook and it read: Supreme Commander, Japanese Expeditionary Forces, Southern Regions. I LOL.)

History class time~!

In the 16th century, Netherlands and Spain were the main European powers in Southeast Asia. Netherlands took Malacca and Jakarta, and Spain took the Philippines. But England was feeling kind of left out, so he started a base in Penang. "First base. Hmm. Where else can I claim?" England was late in arriving in Southeast Asia, so he had to hurry and claim a few good spots.

During the Napoleonic wars, England temporarily took Netherland's trade regions, but he had to give them back later, presumably because Netherlands wanted them back. So, in the 19th century, England claimed Singapore.

"Little Singapore, you are like a child of my own now." England said happily. (A/N: I am not kidding, that was what Sir Stamford Raffles said. :D) Singapore was confused. All this while, she was under big brother Malaysia, never before was she claimed by others. Oh well.

But then Netherlands was like," Hey, England! Singapore indirectly belongs to me, lul!"(A/N: I assume it is a Dutch swearword) and argued a lot to stop England from getting Singapore. (A/N: He has a Lolita complex… Hurhurhur.)Then, England's leader was like, "England! You just made Netherlands angry!" Also, his trade company said, "Why, England, why were you looking for trouble with Netherlands!"

But even when Netherlands made official protests to England, they did not declare war. Mostly because England was thinking that France-the-wanker (France: OHONHONHON. A: O.O) would take advantage of Netherlands to launch an attack on England, and England was trying to be friends with Netherlands. Most attempts just became really awkward.

Netherlands, however, was thinking about his economy at present. The Napoleonic Wars had made him financially weak and he was almost bankrupt. He obviously can't afford to be in any wars. "Must… save… money…" Netherlands was practically stopping his drug intake. And that means he was really poor. Desperately poor.

As both sides had nothing to gain from a war, they had to have a peace settlement. Finally, they signed a treaty in 1824, allowing England to keep Singapore. It was called the 'Treaty of London'. Most times their conversations became very awkward, again.

In 1946, Singapore was a separate crown colony. She was starving due to a food shortage and was becoming a little violent. (A/N: Starving countries tend to do that.) The food shortage was soon settled. At least she didn't have to eat tapioca and potato anymore. Then, in 1948 big brother Malaysia suddenly turned on England and started a guerrilla war. England declared that it was a State of Emergency for Malaysia and Singapore, but that conflict was resolved too, soon afterwards. Singapore was slowly inching forward and progressing. She held her first election, and she was growing healthily, with England's help of course.

But then… THE MARIA HERTOGH RIOTS CAME! 

Singapore was suddenly lost in the state of confusion. The Muslims were fighting against the Catholics. It was a trivial matter, really, but they wanted their own way, so…

"England, Mr. England! What am I going to do?" Singapore asked. She was distressed at this point. What would become of her if her own people are fighting like that?

"I think you should wait it out. Don't be too brash, alright?" England patted her head.

"Yeah…" Singapore listened, and soon enough, the problem was solved.

But then… THE ANTI-NATIONAL SERVICE RIOTS CAME! (A/N: National Service is like compulsory army training for guys.)

"The students are rioting! Help!" Singapore yelled.

"What? They can't do that? National Service is compulsory, and builds the army!" England was thinking about reinforcing stricter laws for Singapore now. This riot was quickly resolved though, just a bunch of students who refused to go to NS.

But then… THE HOCK LEE BUS RIOTS CAME!

"England, Mr. England! Help! All the bus drivers and 2000 students are having a riot!" Singapore yelled.

England sputtered on his tea. "Another riot, again?" So many things had been going on; half of them were riots. He sighed. Hopefully it won't happen again. "It's okay Singapore. Just wait it out."

Soon, things in Singapore started to calm down and Singapore herself was prospering as more and more people opened businesses and settled down.

OK! Done with a major part of Singapore's history. Hold on though, I'll be going onto the current events soon! Next chapter: Singapore has gone into the 'rebellion state' and wants INDEPENDENCE. HMM. Sounds familiar. And oh yes, WILLIAM AND KATE, CONGRATS! :D Reviews please~ (4 more reviews until next chapter.)


	6. ASKING FOR INDEPENDENCE

I'm back now! After the exams, and the holiday just started! YAY! My epic geography teacher showed us a video in class today, and I was laughing all the way because I thought of Hetalia. It's about Americans believing they have a small white house igloo. So I decided to put that video into Hetalia context. HAHA. And the best thing is, she's Canadian. I LOVE YOU MS. KULYK! XD WE LOVE GEOGRAPHY!

* * *

><p>One day, Canada went down to America to visit him. America actually noticed him and started congratulating him.<p>

Canada was naturally confused, he did not do anything much at that time, so he asked," Uh, America, what are you congratulating me for?"

America looked taken aback and then exclaimed," AHAHAHAHA! For preserving your national igloo! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Wha- What? I don't have a national igloo!" Canada was backing away now, and wanted to run away before America could do anything weird or scary to him.

"What do you mean? It's a smaller version of the white house made of ice! DUH! Didn't you know? AHAHAHA!" America obviously didn't care and started celebrating Canada's preservation of his 'national igloo'.

"When will he ever listen to me…"

"Who are you?" The polar bear asked.

"Canada!" Who?

* * *

><p>AHEM. No… Canadians don't live in igloos (…MAYBE.) So, back to Singapore's story then! LET'S GO!<p>

WARNING: Improper English ahead.

* * *

><p>After the riots, Singapore noted that she wanted to become independent, not to keep relying on England or anything at all. She told herself that she would muster up her courage and ask England NICELY for independence. Very nicely, since England brought her up and all that.<p>

"Hey England!" Singapore breezed into England's office. "Can I ask you something?" Singapore used very proper English so that England won't pick on her use of Chinese and Malay jumbled together with it. Whatever China and Malaysia was teaching her, it wasn't helping her English, AT ALL.

England was doing some epic paper work, and was kind of grumpy now. He dropped his pen with a sigh and asked, "What is it? Hopefully nothing bad…" He rubbed his tired eyes.

"I want TOTAL independence!" Blunt was an understatement. "Enough of that partial bullcr- I mean partial self-government! I want to do stuff for MYSELF now!" Go Singapore, go ego.

England blinked once, twice, and then chuckled. "Really Singapore? That's a good one, now go home. Even if you were serious, NO."

"HUH?" Singapore was so sure she got this. She just had to. "I'm not joking! England!"

"NO. I'm not letting you go. Now run along, go home now."

"WHAT? WALAO* EH! I come so far still ask me go back…" Singapore spluttered and stopped speaking proper English, at which England frowned at. "What kind of thing is this, sia*?"

"Singapore… get back to me when you learn to speak PROPER English," England looked like he was twitching with ants in his pants.

"Whatever… You wait lah*." Singapore trudged out of the room.

Sooner or later, Singapore was back again, with the same request of course, INDEPENDENCE.

'What's his problem sia*… Independence only what. Not like very big like that.' Singapore thought to herself. However, many countries were asking for independence at that time, and it was troubling England a lot. Especially in Asia, he was losing power rapidly.

Singapore arrived at England's office once again and kind of shouted," OI! Mr. England! Give me independence leh*- I mean give me independence please!" Singapore bit her tongue for ending the sentence with a 'leh*'. Totally not wanting to mess this up now.

"Hmm? Again, Singapore? Why should I give you independence now?" England did not need this right now. He was pissed, he did not have his daily cup of tea, and he did not have his breakfast. In other words, HE CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT NOW.

"Like that lah*! I mean, uhh, I can take care of myself. And I changed everything! Like how I do my stuff. And how I protect myself, and how…" Singapore listed a bunch of random things, like how China and Malaysia would also take care of her if she got into trouble. "… and besides, you wouldn't know if I can have independence if you didn't let me have it, right?" Singapore stopped talking and abruptly slammed her fist on the table in front of her.

England was deflated by now. "Alright then…"

"WAHH THANKS."

"But remember to speak proper English. That is very important towards your future." England did not want Singapore to forget what he did for her anyway.

So, they signed the papers, and Singapore gained FULL independence, in 1958. HECK YES.

* * *

><p><span>Quick history lesson:<span> All that Independence talk and such, were called Merdeka Talks. Singapore back then was ruled by a Brit called David Marshall. He was anti-colonist, and besides, there were tensions between Singapore and England already.

Quick Vocabulary lesson: _Walao_ means 'my father'. Quite rude. Used VERY commonly in Singapore. Even the non-chinese people. _Sia, leh, lah_, are like sentence-enders. Like how Canadians use eh? Only that _sia _makes you sound pissed, and if you add _lah_ at the back of _sia,_ it would be _sia lah! _Used when teachers give you bullcrap. Add_ A_ in front to make you sound more pissed. _A SIA LAH! _Is with added impact.

DONE with the Independence and stuff. Now, we can move on to the current day events. MEAHEHE. Thanks for reading, and review please! (How many times have I said that?) I don't know if I made mistakes or missed out anything... If I did, tell me! I will edit it. Thanks again! X3


	7. WORLD CONFERENCE 1

What up, people! I was reading through my previous chapters and was like… WOW this is more History Class than Hetalia FanFiction. So I will try my best to get back into the spirit of FanFiction writing!

* * *

><p>Singapore was getting quite prosperous by now, and LOVED food a lot. Laksa, chilli crab, durians, fried kway teow, nasi lemak, vinegar pig's trotter, kueh, ice kacang, prawn noodle, chicken rice, beef rendang, popiah, and barbequed sambal sting ray were always on her to-eat list. (AN: If you are Singaporean, you have to like AT LEAST ONE OF THESE!... Or something.) Then there was the fast food, and the fine dining. But as she ate, she did not exercise much, as there were better things to do, such as playing computer games, and studying. Face it; she was getting kind of chubby.

A world conference was held one day, and everyone gathered. As usual, England and Frog Face were bickering, with America being the Hero in the background, China was offering his sweets to everyone, and Hungary and Japan were discussing yaoi manga and anime, and Romano strangling his little brother.

"Hello everybody!" Singapore was always enthusiastic about world conferences, although she was annoyed at some countries forgetting her, namely, America. Singapore always found a way to get back at him by telling him Asian ghost stories, because that shit is scary. Seriously.

Malaysia and China were practically the only two countries who noticed her, other than the few who waved or glanced by.

"Hi Singapore," Malaysia said," getting fat lately, horh?"

"Shuddup lah." Singapore mumbled. Who was the one who kept giving her good food? Malaysia. But then again, she liked to visit him just to eat. And pump petrol. And buy groceries. And watch movies. I MEAN, do you know how cheap the stuff there is?

"Oh, and I don't have to keep delivering water to you anymore soon," Malaysia smirked, that bastard. "It's so troublesome, and I don't have anything to gain anyways." Yep, the water agreement, coming to an end soon this year.

"ARGH. Okay, fine, I can sustain myself." Wasn't like she didn't have enough water, it's just that she uses it in excess. Pssh, she was practically the most excessive SEA country or something.

At that moment, America noticed her and exclaimed," Singapore! You're growing fatter lately, yeah? You should keep in shape, just like THE HEROOO!"

"SHUDDUP! Oh, and America? I realise every time I go to your house that you sweep your kitchen floor at night. Did you know… every time… you do that… the spirits sleeping on your floor get woken up?" Singapore was intent on scaring the piss out of America. It was FUN. "They become angry at the person who wakes them up from their rest…"

America let of an 'EEP.' "A-and?"

"They will come to you for… REVENGE, and drag you down to the depths of the underworld." You could see the epic aura around Singapore. She let out a maniacal laugh when America screamed and clung onto the nearest person to him, that being Japan. Poor guy.

Japan blinked at America who was currently having spasms or something while still on him. Probably something that he got used to quite a while ago. Sigh.

Singapore coughed and admitted," Maybe I AM getting a little fat. And that calls for a diet!"

"Oh good. Use the ancient Chinese method of drinking lots of tea, aru," China chipped in.

"What… I like my Coke and Soda… and tea is for old people!" Singapore grumbled.

England then glanced up and frowned. "Are you saying I am old?" Oh yeah, a tea drinker. Then France started sniggering at England. "Jeez, shuttup, douche!" And they continued bickering and fighting. Great example they are setting, those dudes.

"Aiyah! Tea is good, and Coke is very unhealthy, aru. Trust me," China said. He made a very good salesperson.

"HEY, Coke is healthy! Look at me! The Hero!" America had gotten his wits back, and was starting on his 27th burger of the day. Let's say it's his post-breakfast meal.

Singapore looked at him and smiled. "Alfred, I thought I needed to say this to you. Did you know… that on the 7th month of the Lunar Calendar… while out on the streets after 7pm… when a person calls you… you are not supposed to look back? Because if you do… you will be possessed! Or even worse… you will be dragged to the underworld!" Singapore was even doing hand actions and stuff like that.

"WHAT?" America shrieked and clung on to the person closest to him. This time being Canada. He was useful during times like these. Note-to-self by America, stay away from Singapore when she starts telling stories.

"Okay, so I will drink the tea." Singapore then brandished a bottle of Pokka green tea and gulped it down. Tea is tea after all.

* * *

><p>Real, important events here: 1) Singapore people living in excess and wasting mountain loads of food. SADDED. 2) The Malaysia-Singapore water agreement thingy coming to an end. Actually, Singapore gets a percentage of her water from Malaysia at present. NOW WHEN I'M WRITING THIS.<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And enjoy your holidays, for people who have holidays now. Happy holidays! :D


	8. EVIL CUCUMBERS!

So if you have seen the news, there has been an outbreak of in Europe. Results aren't out yet, but well… we have to wait and see. READ ON! Thank you for coming this far! OTL

Disclaimer: Seriously? =_=

* * *

><p>England stumbled into the conference room.<p>

"Bloody hell…" He winced. "What the heck…" He clutched at his stomach and moaned. Just at that moment, France walked in.

"Bonjour, England, what is wrong with you?" He flipped his shiny-licious hair (We all know that Poland and Alois Trancy is unbeatable at shiny-licious hair) and walked to his seat.

"Stomach… cramps…" Then England flopped into his seat and groaned.

Sweden, Denmark, Austria, Netherlands and Switzerland all staggered into the room at once and held on each other for support.

"You guys got what England is having too?" France asked and frowned. He hoped he would not catch it. It would totally ruin his beauty and poise.

"Yeah-yes… I think" Austria mumbled and they went straight to their seats and slumped into them, while griping about everything else.

Italy's voice was heard outside the door and he burst into the room with Germany leaning on him.

"Germany, are you okay? You didn't have to come today. You're very, very sick today!" He spoke so fast, he sounded like he was speaking Italian.

"Yes, Italy, I am fine." Germany looked pale and green, like a slice of cabbage with blue eyes. HEH.

A quick survey of the room showed that many were affected with whatever Germany had.

England ran to the toilet.

"Guys, guys, what is going on in here?" Spain strode into the room while wearing a smile on his face.

Germany glared at him, somehow. "Whatever you served us, that tomato cucumber thing, is contaminated with . I got it tested already."

Spain blinked blankly at him. "Tomato cucumber thing? Contaminated? I only used the freshest organic cucumbers and tomatoes that I grow in my own backyard."

"Actually…" Switzerland brought out his rifle and put it on the table. "I had some too…" And he spun the rifle around to face Spain.

"Yeah… That's right." Austria could have played the piano (somehow transported into the conference room) to express his anger, but his tummy cramps were really, very bad.

BAM! The room's door slammed open, and the countries groaned in unison at the sudden loud noise.

"Which of you sent these vegetables to me? I heard about the news and luckily, I had not added them to my food!" Singapore yelled and stomped her feet in a prissy fit, while shoving the vegetables she brought into everyone's face. Big red tomatoes, cucumbers, eggplants, and some leafy green stuff. Singapore HATED her food to be messed with.

"This is a European meeting. What are you doing here?" England who got back from the toilet at some point of time, cried, and then regretted it soon, as his stomach cramped. He had not eaten any of Spain's food, but reckoned he caught it from another country. Like Germany.

Denmark ran to the toilet.

"What do you mean EUROPEAN? I could have died from for god's sake! And now I can't import from you guys, because, I am PARANOID!" Obnoxious much? Yes. Like America? Close enough. Not like she was affected much by it anyway, but just joining in the crowd.

After a few minutes of everyone listening to Singapore bitching about contaminated veggies and recent food scares, she finally calmed down a little.

"So… how are you guys now?" Singapore asked.

"Perfect. Great. Splendid. Amazing. Wonderful." England stated blankly and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry lah… I am starting to act like America a little right?" Singapore looked down at her feet. "I know! I shall sing a song to cheer you guys up!" She beamed a smile at them, and before the other countries could stop her, she started: (Sung to Marukaite Chiyukyuu)

_There's a lady by the well,_

_There's a lady at the well,_

_Don't look at her or you will see,_

_She doesn't have a soul~!_

_She died when she was 18, _

_When she drowned herself in it,_

_She and her dead little baby,_

_Both of them vengeful ghosts~!_

"How about that!" Singapore grinned at all of them, somehow not noticing their horrified looks and Germany's epic 'WTF' face.

France turned to England. "What the 'ell did you sing to her when she was a little girl?"

"… I definitely did NOT teach her that." England had the 'What?' look on his face once again.

"In fact, I DID!" Malaysia walked into the room and waved.

Suddenly, Singapore happened to notice Sweden, and walked up to him.

"Hey. Sweden," She poked his shoulder twice. "You…"

"…" Sweden stared at Singapore. More like glowered. More like 'settled his eyes on her murderously, but non-intentionally'. "Mm?"

"You… MAKE FANTASTIC MEATBALLS, CHICKEN WINGS, AND FURNITURE!" Singapore squealed suddenly and did a little jig. "LET ME SING A SONG FOR YOU AND YO-"

"No! Please don't!" Italy shivered in his seat.

"… Tack," Sweden mumbled, and turned to the front again. IKEA, you doing good.

"Alright now! We have more important things to be talking about!" Germany shouted, still green as ever. Monopoly box green.

"Oh yes, Germany please check your test results again. I don't think it is me who caused this outbreak of ! Look at me! I am healthy and well!" Spain explained.

Sweden got up to go to the toilet.

"Or… you are just trying to keel them!" France hollered across the table.

"Yes, yes… I can totally see that…" Austria peered at Spain suspiciously. The other countries were talking amongst themselves already.

"Wha-what? I-you-he-what? Anyway, Germany, you better check your test results, properly this time!" Spain said and strutted out of the room.

"Meeting," wince," over." England stood up on wobbly legs and walked out.

The other countries dragged their feet across the floor and out the door. Then Singapore rounded on Malaysia.

"Oi, why you here?" Singapore narrowed her eyes. Brown eyes. Sigh.

Malaysia let out a nervous laugh. "Because… Because." Sister-complex? Probably.

"Pssh. Whatever. I gonna go visit Japan. Bye." Singapore waved then ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Guys… I just skipped out on an important part of Singapore's history. When she merged with Malaysia. Damn! I knew I was missing something! O well. Maybe next chapter. HEH. Goodbye! Thank you for reading and some of you for reviewing! Don't be lazy like us Singaporeans… Review! TROLOLOL. Oh, and is Russia a good place to study? My mom may send me there for the medical. :


	9. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS

Why are Chinese people associated with fried rice? I don't even eat fried rice that much! Like maybe… 3 times a week? Anyway guys, thanks for reading, so… onward!

Is it time for Singapore to gatecrash another European meeting? Hell yes. She got stepped out of her house, and off she went.

"Hi! So what is today about? Why another meeting so quickly?" Singapore sauntered in. She wasn't even in formal clothes. Ah, what the heck.

Most of the European countries were there already and they were arguing, but some still looked sickly. Spain was looking the most pissed off, followed by the Netherlands, and they were arguing about something-something losses and slump of vegetable sales because of the recent scare. Well pity.

"Good morning Singapore. What 'the hell' are you wearing?" England asked. She was wearing slippers, shorts and a singlet. Typical dress of Singapore.

Singapore pouted. "What, what? Hot what! Now like dry season mah. No choice, unless on air-con." She was using Singlish just to piss England off. I mean, she use the Singlish _lai_ piss England off _de_.

"G' DAY DUDES!" Australia bust into the room. "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, SINGAPORE!"

Conversation was cut off, and everyone was staring at him. Singapore cleared her throat and stood up. "Right. What is it?" The rest of the countries shrugged and started talking again, or arguing.

Australia dragged her to the side of the room, and said," Ya know, us Commonwealths, most off us have this law thing that states males can't have gay relationships with each other, yeah?"

Singapore peered suspiciously at him. "Yeah… Where the heck you going with this?" She hated stuff like this. First, it was too serious, and second, she didn't like it when people don't get straight to the point.

"Us Commonwealths who do that inherited the law from England, and now research shows that countries who do that have a higher chance of getting AIDS than countries who follow France's civil code." Australia said it slooowly, making sure that Singapore got it.

Singapore tilted her head to one side and thought. Then she burst out laughing. She got it.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Singapore sniggered. "So, basically, ENGLAND HAS A HIGHER CHANCE OF GETTING AIDS THAN FRANCE?" She screamed out the last part and burst into full-blown laughter. Australia held back his laughter and attempted to calm Singapore down.

England snapped his head toward Singapore. "What did you say?"

Singapore leaned against the wall and continued chuckling. "N-nothing!"

France 'ohonhonhon'ed his way toward England and did that slurpy sound thingy that is disturbing and paedophilic at the same time. "England, what 'ave you been zoing in your free time other than wearing those frumpy suits of yours?"

"You wanna fight, frogface?" And they had one of their senseless arguments about something that does not link to anything else.

Singapore, still giggling, started apologising to no one in particular. "Sorry, sorry… Can we have a break guys?"

Back in the meeting room, after the break, Singapore walked up to Germany. "Hi! I feel like naming a hybrid orchid after you."

"Vat?" That was too random to describe. Italy popped up from the side, or somewhere else. Ceiling?

"Germany, Germany! You're getting a flower named after you!" He smiled dopily.

"Hmm. What do you think of Merkel?" Singapore tapped her head. "OK! Merkel it is." And she walked away, leaving Germany standing there, just before Spain started yelling at him for false accusations of where the bacteria came from.

"My tomatoes are perfectly safe and good to eat! You didn't even…" The rest was lost on Singapore. She forgot something that she had wanted to do. Hmm.

"OMG! KNS*, I'm supposed to visit Japan!" Singapore raced out of the room. "Argh, I feel so baaad."

KNS: Ka Na Sai. Something like Fuck Your Shit!... I think. Very rude, but used frequently among the hooligans, because personally, I use English swears. Efficient and understandable by other races. DOUBLE WIN!

Thanks for reading this! Now you know more about what is going on, without reading the news! And any ideas or whatever, put it into your review! Thanks again! Kay bye.

NOTE: I wrote this last week, but didn't put it up, so… sorry for outdated news or something. Ah what the heck.


	10. ANOTHER ISLAND

Ok guys… I should explain what real-world events were in the last chapter. All of you should know of the recent E. coli pandemic in Europe, right? Spain and Netherlands were demanding compensation from the EU for the money lost when Germany released news of the contaminated vegetables coming from there. Spain received 150 million Euros, but they argued, saying it wasn't enough. And there was a report from Australia about how, if a country has a law that does not allow gay guys to have a relationship, then the rate of HIV infections between them would be higher. And recently, last week? The chancellor of Germany met with some important person in Singapore that I forgot, and we decided to name an orchid after her, because our ties with Germany were improving a lot. Her name was Angela Merkel. This is Madeline news, better than your ordinary news, HEH.

See, I wasn't high or drunk, and everything was explainable! Isn't that great? I wrote this halfway through, and then lost my muse. So sorry for the out-dated news that I'm about to release now, and I know the ending is abrupt, but bear with me!

"Good morning Mauritius!" Singapore exclaimed cheerfully as she strode into Mauritius's house. Somehow she didn't suffer from jag-lag or anything like that. It was good to be young.

"Morning, Singapore!" Mauritius chirped back. She had tan skin and brown hair, along with blue eyes. Singapore and Mauritius had a good relationship, even when they just became independent, as they were both island cities. Island cities usually don't get noticed by bigger countries, so together they forged a very good friendship.

"This place is so pretty," Singapore admired the beautiful greenery and the deep, blue waters. Something she didn't, and will never have, what with the busy port and ships. So England was right, her home did make a very industrious trading point.

"Thank you!" Mauritius gave a big smile. She too admired Singapore, because she was so successful and all. Basically, Mauritius looked up to Singapore as a big sister… But both of them were about the same age anyway.

They were once both England's colonies and both of them knew a few languages. Mauritius herself expressed that she wanted to be the 'Singapore of Africa', and Singapore found that kind of weird, but she was flattered, because nobody said that before, and some (America), kept forgetting who she was. For the last time, she does not belong to China!

Contracts and treaties between the two were signed, mostly for trade and for economy. They were so going to have a good relationship in the future as they were very similar. Too bad they don't live close to each other.

"Here Singapore, have some _Puris _and _Khose_," Mauritius said as she offered the food. Fried dough balls and some very fragrant chicken. They were both quite India-inspired, Singapore thought.

Singapore tried some and," Wow this is good." She said while chewing on it.

"You should come visit me too! I'll make something special for you!"

The last time England said that… Both shuddered. Never again will they accept 'special' in England's cooking, ever. His fish and chips were one of his few breakthroughs, and Singapore personally enjoyed it.

"I will!" Mauritius grinned. She was closer to Malaysia, and his food was good, so both siblings should have the talent for cooking right? Yes, yes indeed, though truthfully, not as great.

Throughout Singapore's visit there, Mauritius noticed that she kept looking behind her like she was uncomfortable or something.

"Singapore, why do you keep… looking behind us?" Mauritius asked innocently and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh? What oh… nothing!" Singapore plastered a smile across her face.

Mauritius then got it. "Well… I told France not to come here when you visited…"

Singapore gave a nervous laugh. "Well, that's great." She said weakly. That was just England's influence talking, honestly.

Thanks for reading! And about that promise I made to you all about more updates… SORRY! My promises never work out. Somehow, when I don't promise to do something, I do it. But when I do… It's the other way round. :/ Thanks again!

P.S. I was reading Lee Kuan Yew's book and he was going on about how Singapore's neighbours keep bullying her. LOL. That is going into my next chapter. Bye! And the merge… Damn I keep forgetting.


	11. SIBLINGS SCHNIBLINGS!

Sorry for slow update. I should never promise anything because each time I do that, it seems that it would never keep. Ok, now, hi guys! I can finally continue after doing homework for a few days.

Warning: A tad racist for sensitive people, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Singapore was quite the communist, (AN: Not anymore! We are so elitist, we'll send that stupid ass of yours back where you came from! Unless you're from here then…) as the influence from China was great. Those visits he made were frequent, seeing as how good she was at trading. She worked for everyone else, and everyone else for the others. But then, her leader decided…

Before her official independence, Singapore married Malaysia. They were siblings so it was weird, but for the convenience and for the greater good, they did. Separating in 1965, 9 August, because of many reasons, and this is the story… ABRIDGED.

"Singapore!" Malaysia shouted at her angrily. "Alamak! Why are you wearing that?" She was wearing a cheongsam… again! How many times has he told her not to get influenced by China, but she still wouldn't listen, no matter what.

"What! China is a nice person. He taught me many things, and his food and clothes are very nice!" Singapore frowned at him. What was Malaysia? Racist? Freaking wanker.

Malaysia twitched. "I don't care! I don't want us to get influenced by China!"

"I'm bloody Chinese for god's sake!" Singapore swore.

"You Chinese! Always about money and more money…" That didn't have any link to what they were talking about, but Malaysia was digging in so…

"Tch! At least I can make money, you idiot!" Singapore yelled and kicked Malaysia in the shin – a technique she learned from China.

In short, the racial tensions were high between those two. They bore with it for a few years… But the matters got worse. Singapore ended up being very communistic, and Malaysia became ultra Malay. Then they had a divorce. These racial tensions had to come to an end.

She was sad, of course, that it had came to such a sudden and pathetic end, but Malaysia was still fine, bumbling along as usual. Then she gained independence, officially from England, and her [arsehat of a] brother.

Lee Kuan Yew, the builder-upper of modern Singapore shifted her towards the more democratic side of everything, and tadaa! Modernized Singapore.

When Singapore was growing up to become who she was now, her siblings bullied her and did not want her to prosper. Malaysia did not like the fact that she was becoming a wealthier and a more successful country than him. Indonesia was closer to Malaysia and therefore supported him in his efforts of pressing squishing Singapore, albeit a bit more neutral, but nonetheless, did not want Singapore to ruin their status in the region.

In 1997, under orders from his leader, Malaysia stopped selling sand to Singapore.

"Malaysia, I want to buy sand from you again!" Singapore shouted over the telephone and gave a big smile.

Malaysia held the phone away from his ear. Geez, even if she was getting richer and busier doesn't mean she can scream at him.

"Uh, Singapore? I'm not gonna sell sand to you anymore." Malaysia stated matter-of-factly.

Singapore's smile froze, and she blinked once, tightening her grip on the phone that it made a creaking sound.

"Malaysia. Why. Not. Huh?" Singapore smiled coldly into space. If only she met him face to face. If only. He wouldn't get away with this. She needed sand, and would pay good money for it. Damn good money.

Malaysia sensed the tension on the other side of the phone, and the border. "Uh, well, uh, to conserve the environment here! You know… Being green and clean makes all of us happy!"

"… Malaysia!" He spent the next week in the hospital. Fortunately, Singapore did not exactly run him under a tractor. Exactly, was the key-word. He will be able to walk again. No one knows how she got over the border so quickly.

Thankfully, Singapore was still able to buy sand from Indonesia. Well, Indonesia wanted to stay out of the sibling business between Singapore and Malaysia, so to avoid all the drama; he agreed to export sand to Singapore.

"Indonesia! At least you're still better than that [bastard] big brother Malaysia!" Singapore clung onto Indonesia.

Indonesia squeaked and raised his hands up. "I don't want to get involved!" Promptly retreating back into his traditional thatched house thing. He wasn't wealthy or anything, and he liked his house, so, to each his own.

"Whatever Indonesia… as long as I get to build more buildings. Making money, lots and lots…" Singapore went home happily.

However in 2007, Indonesia refused to sell anymore sand.

"How could you?" Singapore wailed and smacked Malaysia.

"I'm not involved now! Malaysia shrieked.

"Sorry! But the environment… and the sand and the land and the trees and such." Indonesia flailed about, explaining why he couldn't give her anymore sand. Give? Yeah right, Singapore was paying good honest money for that sand, once again.

Singapore sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Her siblings totally couldn't be trusted. The only thing left to do was to get sand from afar. What a waste of money! Singapore blamed it on Malaysia.

Year 2011. It has finally came.

Malaysia sighed. Finally, after 50 long years of the stupid water agreement he had signed, in year 2011, he didn't have to sell anymore water to Singapore. You bet he was happy.

"50 years… have gone by so quickly..." Singapore thought and tapped her chin with a pen. "At least I've got NEWater! I'm too smart…" She said shaking her head. Then she reached down to pick up the glasses that fell from her head when she hopped up from the chair. Stupid glasses.

NEWater, a new way of getting water from sewage through osmosis and such. A truly brilliant idea, but not popular with Singaporeans because it's gotten from SEWAGE! And therefore known as 'piss water'. (A/N: I don't mind it though. :D)

Presently, Malaysia devised a new way of getting through the customs – taking the fingerprints of every single person that goes through. Singapore couldn't believe it, who came up with that?

"Big brother… Do you know how long it takes to get through the customs? Like… 5 hours or something!" Singapore complained as she arrived at his house.

"It's a new thing…" Malaysia muttered.

"Look, first, no one is going to go and pump petrol anymore! Second, no one is going to go for massage anymore! Third, no one wants to go shopping here anymore! That's worsening your economy, and boring my citizens out!" Since Singapore was small, a month or so was enough to go through all the malls and such in the entire country – a few times. To spend money and lessen the boredom, other than the internet, Malaysia seemed a great place to be in.

"Relak lah! I just need 6 million fingerprints!" And Singapore looked at him suspiciously.

Malaysia glowered. "Always taking my stuff! First my water, my petrol, my shopping… what else!"

"Water…?"

Oh. They have argued about this for a long time. Now they had to find a new topic to argue about since the agreement was ending pretty soon. Damn.

"Um… I'm taking your people, with my new casinos…" Singapore muttered, racking her brains.

"That's right!" Malaysia pointed an accusing finger at her. Siblings who love arguing with each other… Here they go again.

* * *

><p>Guys… I'm done here. Thanks for reading and please review! I've no idea what's next... Got to consult my draft ideas! Singapore is Chinese... because of her Chinese roots that go all the way back to 300b.c. when some Chinese explorer came, okay! She was named Pu Luo Chung. By Malaysia, Temasek. Then WW2 came and she was Syonan. How many identity crises did she go through? Poor thing. Bye!<p> 


	12. DISPUTES AND FLASHPOINTS

After an evening of doing homework (math and Japanese), I still haven't finished everything. Chinese, you are the worst! DX Even though it's just one essay… *cough cough* School is starting and its gonna be a rush. Anyway, here I am, writing a new chapter about the recent news involving China, Vietnam, USA, Philippines and Southeast Asia. 5 points for you if you guessed it by now! By the way, thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews and favorites! I am so surprised that I even had favorites! I really appreciate it! :D Thank you… thank you so much… *star awards music playing at the background while I break into a mess of mascara and puddle… I kid*

Warning: I didn't plan this when I started writing... It may be a little historically incorrect. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Civilized countries have civilized meetings. That's why China, Vietnam and Philippines are holding one. It wasn't really civilized though, and it went a little like this.<p>

"Seeing that I'm your elder, you should let me have the territory I want!" China smacked his fist down on the table, managing to make the other two countries jump a little in their seats. China rarely got angry, but when he does… it's serious. The table creaked a little under the pressure.

"No way! I won't have that kind of crap!" Philippines retorted and flipped her ponytail. "Vietnam doesn't think so too, right, Viet?"

"Eh? Uh, right!" Vietnam still respected China… or something. She didn't want to start anything. The last time that happened with China was a long time ago, but still, it affected her. Well, at least she broke away. She covered her eyes with her hair to avoid the stare-daggers from China. (A/N: I proclaim it to be a new noun. :D)

"Since when did youngsters nowadays get so insolent!" China shouted and was that close to flipping the table and breaking the walls down.

The whole world knew about this dispute, and it was really a cause for concern. That's when the SEA-crew came in handy. No, France, there are no sexual tensions. No, Russia, it wasn't because everyone didn't become one with you. No, America, it wasn't because you didn't come and save the day. No, England, it wasn't the playful evil pixies... Wait. Again?

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up, gramps!" Singapore said as she threw open the door with style. She was wearing a… school uniform. Whatever, at least it's more formal than a t-shirt. The SEA-crew filed into the room. The SEA-CREW! Ok, who am I kidding? The ASEAN, ok? Geez…

Other than the present two members in the room, Brunei, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Cambodia, Indonesia and Singapore grabbed a chair and sat down around the table.

"Oh, so now you're all getting involved. Perfect," Philippines said sarcastically, and folded her arms over her chest. Some thought she was very American-ised, but… she was kind of snarky and less obnoxious.

"What is it?" China snapped, twitching. He could tolerate the ASEAN… he would…

"I didn't want to be here!" Malaysia said and raised his hands. It reminded Singapore of when she… never mind. You don't want to know.

"Nope, not me either." Laos said quietly, biting his nail.

"I'm not involved," Myanmar mumbled, and played with his collar.

"Well, what am I doing here, ana~?" Thailand whistled.

Cambodia drummed his fingers on the table, Brunei hummed, and Indonesia kept peering around the countries.

Singapore shut her eyes tightly in annoyance. "Seriously you guys?" She muttered a few swear words and then sighed, slowly standing up.

"Dear China," Singapore started. She scripted her important speeches to avoid blunders. "Please do not have a quarrel with Vietnam and Philippines over the sea." That sounded very mechanical. "We, the ASEAN, hope that you would not… uh… What was it…" She fumbled around her pockets for the piece of paper she wrote the speech on while the rest of the countries looked at her expectantly, but mostly like 'wtf'-ly. Seriously? Who scripts stuff like this?

"Fuck this shit... AH, JUST FUCK IT. I just want to say don't have a fight over this." Singapore muttered bluntly. "_Ting dong le ma?"_ She whispered to China.

China facepalmed, and then the door opened with a bang.

"YO, YO, WHAT'S UP GUYS!" America gave an eye-blinding grin. Someone loved the dentist. "So, China, I heard you're like having this dispute with Viet-viet here and Philippines!"

The Asian countries groaned. This country… sometimes came in at the wrong times and that annoyed the heck out of them. Worst, America didn't even remember some of them and thought they were from China. Like, all Asians are from China, isn't it? Fuck's sake…

Before China could cut in, America noticed that the ASEAN was down at the table too.

"Wow! China! There's so many of you! And so many Saudi Arabias!" America said wide-eyed. "Oh, wait. No, you're Laos, Malaysia, Indonesia, Cambodia…" Then he stopped at Singapore. "You… look familiar. DUDE! I just can't place you! You're like, another China or something!" He shook his head.

Singapore bared her teeth. "Ugh! You're hopeless! I do not look like China!" She shouted and threw her hands up in the air. Was she that… forgettable? Even after those stories she told him. Sigh. America will be America. She got used to it since… ever.

"America! Don't get involved!" China stood up noisily as the chair dragged against the floor.

America turned back to China. "Hey now, just want to let you know, I'm with Vietnam!" Then he started laughing. The loud, "AHAHAHAHA!" one that he does. The rest of the nations groaned again and some smacked their heads on to the table, except for Vietnam, who smiled a little. "Ok! I've got to go next door! Some economic meeting of some sort… Bye!"

Off he went, and the door closed with a bang. Singapore frowned. Dang it, she had to miss that for this? Oh well, this concerns her more anyway… But that was an opportunity to gatecrash, but this concerns her more anyway… but that was an oppor- shut up, little voice.

China sat back down and sighed. It was troubling times, and the two other parties involved in this were tense as hell. They too certainly didn't want no problems.

"Well, we," China began, and looked at Vietnam and Philippines for approval to speak for them. Philippines waved her hand lazily, while Vietnam nodded meekly. There was some respect still there… some remnants and respect-dust. "We, as I was saying, hope that countries that are not parties to the _South China Sea dispute _truly respect the efforts of the countries concerned to resolve this issue, ok? Ok." He nodded to the countries before him.

"Sure…" Singapore pouted. They were solving it, but she was nervous. If this ends badly, economy goes down. Accompanied with the recent inflation (A/N: DAMN YOU INFLATION!... Ok, it isn't that bad.) and the bad economy of America, money would be lost. So what if she was rich? She hated. Losing. Money. Besides, she wouldn't even have space for ships, and that would seriously topple what she built up over the years. Busiest port and stuff like that. That's a thought. She shivered.

There were a few soft knocks at the door, and Japan opened it and peeked in.

"Excuse me… Mr. China, can you please don't put your battle ships so near my- the islands?" Japan spoke softly. 'The islands' in question were the ones that they couldn't decide who belonged to, so… it was left at that but was a sensitive point for both of them.

"Huh?" China furrowed his eyebrows. "Japan, come to me another time, I'm pretty busy here."

Japan widened his eyes and blinked them slowly. He had to admit he was in 'quite a fury'. Like I said, it was a sensitive point. "Sorry, excuse me." With that, he closed the door with a click.

The SEA-crew turned back to China. They thought Japan was very calm in all these situations. Never before had they seen him angry… So, they did, but that was a while back and no one wants to be digging painful memories up now, right?

"China… why are you in so much trouble with everyone?" Singapore said after shaking her head free of bad thoughts that concerned her not being one of the richest countries. How embarrassing would that be!

China 'tsk-ed', annoyed at her. "Stay out, Singapore." Wow, he was pretty darn pissed.

Singapore drew back in her chair. "Fine, fine! Look at the time! It's getting late in New York! Got to go now! Bye, China, Vietnam and Philippines!" Singapore said cheerfully as she nudged Malaysia and Indonesia who were sitting beside her and darting her eyes around the other countries to make them notice that it was time to go. "Just make sure you solve the issue… quick," she muttered darkly under her breathe, waved and then they were gone.

"Ok, where were we?" Philippines flipped her ponytail and glanced at China.

"Let's talk, shall we?" Vietnam straightened up in her chair.

China nodded. "Yes… Let's."

* * *

><p>DONE GUYS! *throws money everywhere and skips around… then picks up money* I wanted to insert the [sexual] tensions of North and South Korea, but I am lazy, and it's 1.30am in the morning. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope I read the news correctly, not mistake any countries for another or stuff like that. By the way, I'm not against any country. Loves every country and every type government! :D I'm talking about in a real world sense, by the way. Please review and thanks for reading! I appreciate you guys a lot… or else who would be reading this crap? HAHA. :D<p>

Next Chapter: Because of an idea by a kind reviewer, the next chapter will be about the ASEAN school games! :D Something I didn't know existed… I'm such a bad Singaporean/SEAsian... Anyways, hopefully I'll find time to write it by 1 July, because school is starting soon next week, sadly, and I've got homework and classes to go to. OH NO! D:

Next, Next Chapter: I'm gonna do like a 'Singapore tours the other countries round the island' or something like that if no major news comes up. Hopefully no major news comes up. Major news tends to be bad… so, yeah. Look forward to creepy stories and culture shocks! Bye now! :D


	13. ASEAN SCHOOL GAMES!

Hi! I'm back! So it's late… But anyway, let's begin! It's better if I did it now, because some results are out. ASEAAAAN SCHOOL GAMESSS.

WARNING: I'm not proud of this chapter. May be detached and weird.

* * *

><p><em>Before games began…<em>

The atmosphere was buzzing. The ASEAN was gathered together, and they were waiting for the games to begin! Singapore was the one hosting it, and even though she was a good hostess…Well…

"You know I'm so going to PWN you guys!" Singapore exclaimed, wagging a finger at her neighbors. Everyone rolled their eyes. How can her talent win against theirs? Seriously…

Malaysia looked up, smirking at Singapore. "Like real, I'll own you all badminton, ALL of you," he said and waved her off. National sport… What do you expect?

Singapore gave a dirty look to Malaysia. "Indonesia isn't half bad at badminton, you dweeb. Watch it. Besides, I doubt you had any real training, you lazy bum!" She shouted accusingly at him. The rest of the ASEAN looked up, surprised at the outburst.

"Guys, guys, don't fight!" Indonesia said, holding his hands up in a defensive position and shoving himself in between them, and Brunei flapping a piece of paper about to cool the tension. Well, that didn't help anything. Indonesia got painfully shoved away by Singapore and flopped to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, but you were blocking me," Singapore said, deadpanned, staring blankly at person-on-ground. Indonesia laughed nervously and crawled away towards the small group of countries staring at them.

"Come at me, little sis!" Malaysia jumped up and bounced back and forth on his feet.

Singapore gasped at "little sis", then she got serious. "O-oh, now you're talking!" An epic martial arts fest was going to begin. Singapore was very competitive when the time came, and Malaysia didn't want her to always win, so he definitely was NEVER going to go down without a fight. NEVER!

But then again, he was always second rate…

"You guys are so childish!" Vietnam frowned and shook her head. Sounds familiar? I think so.

Singapore and Malaysia pretended they didn't hear that. Nope, nothing was heard. They circled each other, and were about to go for each other's throats when…

"Singapore! Look! A hundred dollar note!" Brunei shouted and flapped his arms, pointing to the note that had casually just floated to the ground. From his pocket. Which still contained a few wads of hundred dollar notes.

"WHAAAT?" Singapore's eyes sparkled and she grinned, diving onto the note. Malaysia's kick hit the wall and… well, it hurt like a bitch.

"Ooo…" Some countries cringed when they heard something crack.

"Money, money, money…" Singapore said, holding the note up to the air and dancing in circles. It was so like Brunei to use money for everything.

"You really gonna let her keep it?" Philippines whispered to Brunei. He shrugged and pointed to wads of notes in pocket. You could just see the throne made of gold behind him and the red velvet cape with crown jewels studded in.

"Malaysia, are you all right?" Thailand asked, bending down towards Malaysia who was currently looking like he was in great pain. Was he…?

Malaysia turned away. "I… just have to cry over the lost of feeling in my foot… I'm fine… Probably a few shattered bones somewhere in there… Fine…"

Thailand nodded and smiled. "That' all right, ana~" And then attempted to shove some phad Thai into Malaysia's mouth.

"Go away!" Malaysia smacked him with a racket he conveniently brought along with him. Thailand then floated away… and offered phad Thai to everyone else.

"Huh?" Singapore stopped prancing and looked at Malaysia in the corner. "You… all right?" Then she crept closer to him and poked his head. Malaysia glowered at her. "ENEMY DOWN!" Singapore cheered and ran around.

"WHAAAT?" Malaysia yelled, and limped after Singapore. "OW, OW, OW…"

'NA SI WA OOH JI PA BAN! ~" Singapore's phone sounded. She flipped it out of her pocket and looked at the new message. It was from China and it read, "You know, if I was in the ASEAN…" Singapore scowled. He always won against EVERYONE. Well, most of the time.

_A few days after the games had begun…_

"UWAAAAH!" Brunei wailed. "This is so unfair!"

Thailand, once again being kind and helpful, squatted down to Brunei, who was crouching in a corner. "It's… it's all right! You've got uh… 7th place. It's fine!" He said and patted Brunei's head.

"But there's only 7 of us-"Singapore began, looking around to make sure she wasn't wrong. She received a glare from Thailand and Indonesia. Vietnam and Philippines were just hanging around the back, not really concerned since Brunei wasn't really… close.

"Well! Brunei! At least you've got uh…" Thailand trailed off. This was absolutely pathetic. Brunei hadn't won any medals at all. Not even the bronze ones. NONE. ZILCH. ZERO. "Uhh…" Then he trailed off again.

Brunei sniffed a little and stared at Thailand with big round eyes that were wet with tears, expecting him to say something.

"Well… Ana~ Malaysia! Take over," he said, and shoved him forward. Malaysia, now the sacrificial lamb.

"ME?" Malaysia shrieked, looking like a bewildered turkey. Not Turkey, turkey, the bird. KOKOKOK. "But I, what, he, err, HUH?"

The rest of the countries nodded silently and slowly. Then they tramped out of the room they were in. More specifically, one of the rooms in the stadium.

Singapore sighed. "Who's up for food?" She asked, shutting the door quietly.

Sounds of approval came from the others, and off they went to have some food. Singapore was still thinking about getting top-rank, currently taken by Thailand. As usual, Malaysia held his second to Singapore place. Now… food.

* * *

><p>Okay guys! Done with this. I got lazy, I admit, but I've got math to do. Every day of the week, thanks to tuition. Sorry for a chapter 2 weeks or something late! Bye!<p>

* NA SI WA OOH JI PA BAN – Means 'If I had a million dollars' in Hokkien. CLASSIC.


	14. CREEP SAYS BOO

America was over at Singapore's house for business… Some trade thing that's all business talk and it's boring. Anyways, Singapore brought America out on a tour, most probably because she wanted to burn the memory of the COUNTRY Singapore into his mind.

How many conversations had gone like this…?

"Hi America!" Singapore would say. Then America would read the tag that she wore incase other countries forgot about her (well, she was small and overshadowed by her brothers… even on the map) and be like "Singapore! Cool! …Where's that?" Then Singapore would give a long speech about how she was an island that was NOT part of Malaysia, close to China, or Hong Kong, or Vietnam, or Korea, or even Canada*.

Okay, before the author gets sidetracked again, Singapore brought America to Changi Beach. Man, Singapore loved that place… Practically half of Changi is reclaimed land, but who cares? The airport was there, the beach was there… The sea was there too. Ok, let's admit it, nothing much was there, actually. BORING, but opportunity calls…

Singapore giggled childishly.

"So, that's the beach, and that's one of the campsites, and that's Pulau Ubin in the distance, and you can see Indonesia if you look hard enough!" Singapore chirped and pointed around her. The view wasn't really good, and the water was kind of… grey and murky, what with all the ships anchoring and stopping by. POLLUTION!

"Man, that's so cool!" Ameridude replied.

"I KNOW! Hey…" Singapore muttered. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, during the WW2, when Japan… Uhh, took me over, many Chinese men were brought to this beach and they were asked to dig trenches, and then asked to stand over the trenches and they got gunned down..."

America stared at Singapore incredulously, who was looking surprising calm at telling a war time story. Well, she was a kid at that time, but, that didn't make anything better!

"NEXT PART!" Singapore suddenly shouted, dragging America onto the shore forcibly. "Some people reported strange sightings." She suddenly changed her tone, into a menacing one.

"S-sightings?" America stuttered nervously. JUST SAY IT'S A WHALE, OR SHARK. She wasn't telling a ghost story. Not a ghost story, not a ghost story, not a ghost story…

"Yeah! Some people saw some Chinese and Japanese ghosts coming out of the water bloody and all, and dragging people into the sea during high tide… Then drowning them in their full bloodiness." Then she squinted. "Which is just about NOW!" And she dumped America into the cold water. WATER SHOVE MOVE WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"GYAAAAA!" America screamed. Great, now his working clothes were wet, and he was ALMOST that close to pissing his pants. He was so easy to scare… Singapore laughed and continued with saying, "OR SO THAT'S WHAT I HEARD!" Well, let's just say America won't be forgetting Singapore for a while… Well, he did anyways, so the next visit went a little like this.

"Man, I don't have that at home!" That referring to the way they hanged roasted or steamed dead animal carcass on store fronts as food. "Ok, maybe in Chinatown…" Then he continued munching on his burger he had gotten from a nearby McDonald's. Well, what can he say? He can't keep good food away or him away from good food! Oh, and HE'S THE HEROOOO! (A/N: Nowhere else to place it…)

"HAHA! Well, that's an everyday sight in here…" Singapore chirped. OOO! Epiphany! She swallowed a spoonful of her chicken rice. "Hey, remember when I told you that I hold my military trainings on an island?"

"Huh?" Then he received a glare. "O yeah! Teekon Island or something…"

"Pulau Tekong! Want to hear a story?" America's brain cogs started to shift. Did something bad happen the last time she asked that…?

"Here goes! Once upon a time, during military training… I wasn't there, but anyways, a guy was complaining of feeling sick when he and his squad were trekking in the jungle. Then he told his teammate he would catch up with them later, and it was raining, so his teammate didn't want to lag, so he went ahead, leaving said guy behind…" Singapore paused and took a drink of bubble tea. "Got that?" America nodded, shoving more burger into his mouth and chewing rapidly.

"So, that guy went… Missing. When they found him…" Then Singapore dropped her spoon onto her plate with a clack, and straightened her back, leaning towards America. "His stomach was cut opened and his innards were laid neatly… side by side, along with his rifle." Then she stared into America's soul… I MEAN blue eyes. "The best part was… There were no signs of struggle, and he looked pretty peaceful." Then she grinned with a glassy look in her eyes. Like… Chucky or something.

America nearly spewed his half-chewed burger all over Singapore's face. ACK! HE CHOKED! Or something close enough. Then he remembered his reaction to a ghost story that Singapore told last time. These stories aren't even real! DAMNNIT! He fell for it!

"But…" America asked nervously, compressing his cheeseburger into a cheese pancake. "That's just what you heard right? AHAHAHA!" Then he continued eating it. NO BURGER GETS LEFT BEHIND! NOMNOMNOM…

Singapore slumped back down, and started eating. "No," she said with her mouth full. "No, that was a true story**…"

Half-chewed burger does not look good on Singapore. Neither does America clinging onto her and crying. In the middle of a hawker centre… During lunch time.

What could she say? She was a convincing story teller, and she just loved ghost stories…

Singapore wasn't always visited by just America, though he was a huge importer of her goods, believe it or not. (A/N: Meiji and Glico products found in the US are from here… while we get Thailand goods. Oh, the irony.) Sometimes, the European countries visited too. So one day, they were walking along a street in Sunny Singapore when…

"My! There is so much culture in a young country like you!" France said, admiring the buildings that were built when England was taking care of her. Oh so… colonial.

"Thanks!" Then it started pouring like the apocalypse. Rain was hitting the pavement like there was NOO tomorrow. Singapore and England popped out their umbrellas, or brollies… whatever.

"Ack! Germany! It started raining! And the sun was just out and it was so pretty pera pera pera pera pera pera!" Italian? Or just really fast English in a strong Italian accent? Questions, questions…

"My hair is getting wet!" France grimaced and whined.

Singapore shrugged, still dry under her umbrella. "The weather… Unpredictable! I didn't expect this! Hahaha… To the shelter then!" Then she ran to the entrance of the mall.

"Thank goodness I was prepared!" England smirked. Or he just forgot to take the umbrella out of his coat when he got on the plane at London. Why were they even wearing coats when it was that hot? Like, Singapore was ready for the beach or something, while they were still stuffed in coats and stuff.

"YES! Air con…" Singapore sighed as the cold air hit her face while the rest of the countries just were like "AUGH! SUDDEN TEMPERATURE CHANGE AGAIN!" (A/N: It was in culture shock! Singapore… most non-Asia countries don't have air-cons in their malls, much less set at 22 degrees or something.)

The next day, they came down with a cold, except for the two who stayed dry, and Germany.

On an occasion, during one of the world meetings, Singapore told a joke to the other countries. She tapped on the table and stood up.

"HEY! Want to hear a joke? Yeah? …PLAY HARD. HAHAHA! Play hard… seriously… best joke…"

Everyone just looked at each other like WTF? Her humor was as good as Germany's***.

Now, to present time, Singapore's birthday was coming really soon on 9th August, HELL YEAH. Preparations had taken place, and she was so excited! Ahh, birthdays never get old. Quite a few presents had come in by now, from most of South East Asia, China, Japan, America, and England.

Well, she received some food from the SEA-crew, like snacks and stuff… yum! From China, a card and MORE snacks, again yum! Japan, sweets and biscuits, drool... America, a burger collar pin and some horror movies. As for England, he sent a bouquet of flowers. Great!

Now… she just had to wait for her other friends to give her their presents! HAHAHA! This year was gonna be great… Oh, it was already her 46th birthday… How quickly time had passed since Independence.

* * *

><p>*This happened when my sister's friend was gaming with some Americans online. They asked where was he from. So he replied not from China, but Singapore. Where's that? They asked, typical. So he said a little island near the base of Canada. Basically we just produce vegetables and stuff. And they sucked it up. Just like that. LOL JOKE.<p>

** No shit. That was a true story, and remains a mystery until now.

*** South park reference about how Germany is the most humorless country ever. HAHA.

BTW, Singapore is just creepy when she's talking about ghosts... Just to scare America.

* * *

><p>Right! Author's rant begins NOW!<p>

So, I guess it wasn't as good as I thought it out, mostly because I got lazy because if I were to write in detail, it would take FOREVER (slow typist). I'm so excited for National Day though! I don't know why, but yeah. Anyways, dear Singaporeans, do you know there's a Singapore Hetalia Day? Any of you attending? I wish I can… *hopes*But my Saturdays are always full of classes. Anyway, hopefully I would be able to update on National Day. But no promises! Thanks for reading this bull load of crap. Goodbye! Reviews appreciated… In fact, IT'S AN ORDER! XD But really, thanks for reading and stuff! Who else would be reading but you guys… *forever alone* Oh, and did I make any mistakes anywhere? Hehe...


	15. HER LETTERS

So, I'm one day late for National Day, eh? Whatever! Oh, and I got lazy, thus I didn't put in news that got here today. HEH.

Warning: Author is angry and so this will have some little bits of author's grudges. Oops! I regret nothing.

* * *

><p>Singapore spun around in her chair. "Yesterday was great!" She said, grinning and blinking her eyes at the blur around her. Then she staggered out of the chair and stubbed her foot on her table. The solid mahogany table that was really, <em>really<em> solid.

"OWW!" Singapore shrieked, biting her lip as she banged her fist on the table while clutching her throbbing toe with the other hand. "FUCK LAH!" That would probably bruise. Now would be a good time to acquire some Zambuk*.

See, Singapore's birthday happened yesterday, and today her boss gave her a day off, just because. She became very bored quickly, and none of her friends were free, so… Friends=Not Malaysia.

Speaking of which, Singapore just wants to say those Malaysians who defaced her flag can kill themselves. Just saying, _looser**._

"Argh, this is boring…" Singapore moaned, ignoring her flipping hurting toe and smacking her forehead onto the tabletop. "I should send that letter to England, what with his heartburn and all that." Then she glanced at that desk drawer that was always locked because in it was her secrets that weren't so secret anymore now that I've told you about them.

"Speaking of letters…" Singapore said, unlocking it and pulling the drawer open.

* * *

><p><span>Singapore's letters in history<span>

Year 1850, Singapore.

England, maybe you should stay out of my business. So what if China is visiting more often? China visits EVERYONE. Just because he brought along with him opium and all doesn't mean…

So maybe I… I mean my people take too much opium. So maybe I participate in too much gang activities. So maybe I became really violent but, I'M NOT A PIRATE. I speak acceptable English alright, and just because you decide everything for me doesn't mean you can stop me from doing what I want. Call me rebellious but- SO I AM OKAY. But, if you could make the pirates go away then that would be good. NOT SAYING I need your help... Those pirates keep coming over here and disturbing my trade you know.

Oh, and I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING FROM MY-

* * *

><p>Singapore folded the letter into half abruptly, turning a very bright shade of red. Well, glad she hadn't sent that letter back then. Wow, she was such a dumbass. But she didn't exactly have some sort of mother figure or something. 'Keep telling yourself that, Singapore,' she thought, smacking herself in her mind repeatedly.<p>

"Well," Singapore said, coughing lightly. "That was silly of me. Now, what other memories have I kept in here?"

* * *

><p>Year 1820, Singapura<p>

Dear Mr. England. When will you visit next? More people seem to be coming here and they are from your place. I have tried cooking my own food. It is not like your food. Malaya says your food taste like… Somebody should invent a thing that can erase ink Mr. England. My food tastes nice and it is somewhat like brothers but it is a little different. Mr. Raffles taught me some English, and left me some books, so I put them to good use and wrote this letter to you. I will stop writing this letter now. Goodbye.

P.S. My name is Singapura. Why do you keep saying it wrong? Singapura, not Singapour.

* * *

><p>Singapore sniggered. Well, she did send that letter, but it was on a fresh sheet of paper and it didn't mention England's food. After a while she did get used to it anyway. There wasn't much of a choice…<p>

'How many letters are there?' Singapore thought, shuffling the folded sheets of paper around. Half of them were probably full of nonsense, so good thing she hadn't sent them out. Phew! Then one of the letters fell out of her hands, landing on the floor.

* * *

><p>Year 1943, Syonan-To<p>

England-san England, I feel completely disappointed and disoriented. My name is changed and the time is set to Tokyo's time. I have to learn Japanese now. Mr. Japan is really scary, and I have not eaten properly for a while now. The rations are really pathetic. Potatoes, tapioca and rice… gruel. I swear, after this is over I will have my identity back! Some days Malaya and I would rebel. You know what? Most idiotic idea ever. England, I fear-

* * *

><p>Singapore grimaced. Those were dark times. She sighed and put the letter down, neatly piling it with the rest. Well, for that one she didn't even have the chance to send it out, so… She was just lonely and had nobody to talk to. Definitely not to Imperial Japan! She didn't exactly take her Japanese language classes seriously at that time so those fragmented memories were just floating around her head. Hmm. What a waste. Singapore could remember the word 'Okane' and 'Nihon', that's for sure, but the others… meh.<p>

She began spinning around her chair again. "I should really send that letter out. But I'm hungry, so…" She stood up, making sure she was facing _away_ from the table lest she stubbed her toe again.

"Ah! What to eat, what to eat," Mmm, decisions are they not, Singapore?

Picking up the letter addressed to England, she walked out the door of her office, switching the air-con off. Greatest invention ever. "I should just email England. Anyways!"

"Fish and chips? Sounds good!" Singapore chirped, smiling. Nothing like good greasy food to satisfy hunger.

* * *

><p>*Zambuk, a green sticky balm used for cuts and bruises. Doesn't really work well, but it's good to know you tried healing your wound.<p>

**You might be wondering why I spelt 'loser' wrongly. Mmm. Ask those Malaysians then.

My grudge, you ask? SERIOUSLY, THOSE MALAYSIANS LOST A SOCCER MATCH AND THEY DEFACE SINGAPORE'S FLAG. NO. ONE. DOES. THAT. I don't mean all Malaysians suck but, seriously? Ahem. Anyway, hope you liked it and REVIEW! If I don't say review, no one will do it so… HEHEHE. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Some of you guys even favourite this. Thanks so much. :3


	16. A BORING DAY

I think Hadouken is the best thing England ever came up with at present in the music scene. Anyway, let's begin!

Note: This is what I wrote when I'm bored, I was just wondering what Singapore would do for a day, so… This chapter has nothing to do with anything else. HAHA. Just going to tell you readers out there first in case after you have read this you go, "and what the hell was that for?"

* * *

><p>The shrill alarm woke Singapore up. She jerked out of sleep, and glared at the offending sound making object. She still wondered why she woke up this early since she had nothing to do, but habits die hard. The sun wasn't out yet but… Oh well, she would find something to do this early in the morning.<p>

Exercising was not exactly… liked. Looks like there was only one other choice then. Breakfast time! An early one at the nearby McDonalds. Looks like America is spreading his fats- I mean influence to every other country.

So after breakfast, the sun was finally up. Singapore had to think about what she was going to do. Well, what does a country do? Go around meeting other countries for shit and giggles… Duh. But now it wasn't exactly world meeting time, so…

Oh right. Singapore loves going to study stuff. Well, mostly maths and science. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate art or anything. Actually she is currently trying to… improve on her art, apparently. The reason was because other countries keep saying she concentrates way TOO much on academic subjects (the important ones, heh) instead of the arts and the stuff that makes you creative and all.

It's going to be a boring day. Singapore went home to her black-and-white mock-Tudor colonial house and sat on the lawn chair that she put there. Lawn chair from IKEA. But really, she wasn't that addicted to going to IKEA, just that the food is really nice.

One day she would have to thank Sweden for the awesomeness that was IKEA- wait what was she saying?

Right, back to the lawn. Singapore shifted around the lawn chair, feeling awkward as she didn't usually just lie down and not do anything. She kind of admired how some of Europe can just slack around and stuff. Really, she was itching to get up and do something. Argh, fuck the lawn chair.

Singapore was bustling, young and full of energy. Then she had the greatest idea ever. Ever since America got out of the pickle of debt and stuff (almost, okay, nearly out), he started playing his games again. Yes, it was indeed time to play TF2. She loved computer games too. No wonder she had to wear thick-ass glasses.

She strode into her office. It was clean and was mostly furnished with stuff from IKEA. Nope, she still wasn't a fan of IKEA, it's just that… Anyway, her desktop was on her desk. Just waiting to be played.

Hopefully America or some other country would be online. It was absolutely boring. Singapore waited for the freaking computer to just boot up, and off she went into the awesome, virtual world of awesome yummy seductive cyber-gasmic games.

After a few hours of just being on the computer and staring at it, Singapore's eyes were almost dried out with the air-con and basically just not blinking and all. That would contribute to hurting her eyesight, again. Well, thick-ass glasses.

She rubbed her eyes, yawning and looking outside of her window. Oh look, it was such a beautiful day, complete with paper work needing to be done. Sigh, the responsibilities of a country… Well, but she supposed it was easy to deal with. Just reading the money reports, relations with others and deciding what to do for the general public – simple politics.

It was already half way through the day when she finally replied all of the people she had to reply to, complete with a few countries friendly letters and stuff like that. She loved it the most when she got the chance to communicate with other countries, but it was a country thing anyway, so…

Just not Malaysia. But her boss sure did do a good job in duping most Singaporeans to believe she had a good relation with 'big brother'. Even her emblem has a tiger that represents Malaysia. It was created when they were closer after all.

When they were. Singapore shook her head. Really, that was all in the past, and all siblings tend to… drift apart, she supposed. It is such a terrible and depressing truth. What else can be said?

Then Singapore realised, she had missed lunch! Argh. Looks like she had to eat twice to make up for that. That makes sense in Singapore's mind, somehow.

Teatime consisted of pretty much loads of char kway teow and fried Hokkien prawn mee, which Singapore adored. (A/N: I'm making me feel hungry, so I'll just cut this short instead of elaborating on the foods… Forgive me!)

It was satisfying, to say the least. But now back to the boringness. Looks like the only thing left to do was to just… do some math. ART, okay, ART. She obviously meant art, ehehe. Of course…

Brring! Brring! The phone rang. Singapore picked it up and pressed it to her ear. It was China. Yeah, she has eaten. Yes, she was fine. Yes, everything is okay and she doesn't need anything. Yes, maybe you should bring some snacks when you come down next time, just not the super oily and spicy beef jerky from Sichuan, ergh. Yes, thanks for calling and goodbye.

China treats Singapore like she was his little sister or something… when she pops up in his mind at times. Good enough.

Back to math – ART. Right, art. Singapore picked up her pencil and drew an eye. It looked like a potato, so she drew a field of potatoes at the back, but then it looked like a potato barbeque pit. So she added in corn and chicken wings and – SHE WAS REALLY HUNGRY NOW.

Right, so dinner time. That quickly? Well, art takes quite a bit of time… Now she was feeling… Chicken ricey. So Chicken rice it is! Homemade, like a boss. Through her cooking skills, and after impatiently waiting for the chicken to just steam in the pot, finally, Singapore-made chicken rice. Throw in some garlic chilli and voila! – Chicken rice set.

Smooth, tender steamed chicken that taste a little on the sweet side. Fluffy, warm, long grain rice coated in a layer of whatever makes the rice taste so good. Clear chive and pepper soup, and finally chilli and dark sweet sauce. Hell yeah.

* * *

><p>Okay! I'm done. I wrote this at 2 in the morning, because I'm stupid, and the ending is abrupt, but I suppose you can guess what's after dinner; sleep! Well, thank you for reading, and if I wasn't so clear, tell me in your review. My teacher says I'm vague, monotonous and boring when I write and stuff, so… Oh, and thank you for reading this! Seriously, you guys are the best. I don't even know who would still continue reading this. I mean, I wouldn't give a second glance at this if I wasn't the one writing it. HEH. Thanks again!<p> 


	17. WORLD CONFERENCE 2

HI GUYS! Still here? Good.

Warning: This does not make sense, has no link to anything, may seem erratic and random, and only has a few really fragmented pieces of recent news. Other than that, everything else is bullshit.

Singapore spun the chair of the conference room round and round while flipping through a magazine of maths!Weekly. She was a little earlier than most of the countries, so she was waiting for them all to file in and finally begin the meeting.

Meanwhile, China had been approaching everyone on a subject that should have been discussed long ago.

"Japan! I do not end my sentences with an aru, you know? Seriously…" China said while walking towards said dude.

*Japan vision* "Japan! I do not end my sentences with an aru, you know, _aru_? Seriously _aru_…"

Japan blinked and widened his eyes. "Ah! China-san, you just did."

China just stared at him, then backed off and rubbed his temples, this time heading to America, who was munching burgers and all.

"America! I do not talk like… CHING CHANG CHONG LING LONG TING TONG." China grimaced.

America just looked up at him and talked while chewing, so it was as good as not replying. But it probably went like "You just did, China! AHAHA!" Yeah, most probably.

"Alright! Today we will discuss the topic of debt. Anyone with any…" Germany begin. Not everyone was paying attention though. China was asking where Russia was, for a start.

"He's with North Korea." South answered. "Discussing something, I think an alliance?"

Countries nearby just turned and looked with an incredulous face, but anyways…

"Where do you think Laksa came from, noob?" Singapore glared at her sibling.

"Me." Malaysia said, throwing a sideways glance at her and attempting to listen to the country that was currently speaking.

"Oh, you want to come, brother? THIS IS A FOOD WAR." Then Singapore launched across the distance of 5cm, and started smacking Malaysia with a calculator.

She called it "smacking some logic and sense into the lesser person." Or something to that effect.

Suddenly, China pounced on America, pushing him against the wall. Hungary squealed and Japan took out his camera.

"You still owe me money! Return it, return it, return it, return…" China repeated over and over. Somebody was learning from Belarus.

"Gah!" America shrieked. "I'm working on it! Just give me time!" Well, he already sold his bonds and all… to China, but still owed quite a hefty sum. That sucked.

Thailand was being pulled into the heated food war of Singapore and Malaysia, and was trying to make peace, saying, "Just try my phad Thai ana…" This didn't help at all.

Everyone else was just ignoring them and trying not to get involved, Singapore is really rude when she's angry so… Sigh, siblings.

"I just want my money back…" China mumbled, slouching off and going to the gloom corner.

Singapore sighed, shaking her head and letting her ponytail bounce up and down. "That's why I never borrow any money from anyone. But others borrow from me and that's how I get allies…"

Usually Russia doesn't miss meetings, and as a big country, he sort of affected the flow of the room. It's like you waked up one morning and it's just the Pacific Ocean above China and all. Instead of solid land mass. Awkward.

"… And so you end up with this beautiful painting of a girl!" Italy continued, telling everyone about his art and all while demonstrating. Well, Singapore's art, on a scale of 1-10 was hell.

"Who introduced this section of the meeting again?" Singapore whispered sharply and tugged at her fringe.

"America?" One of her neighbours answered. Sounds familiar… but not that she tried to find out who replied.

So Italy finished with his presentation with his twin just scoffing and swearing beside him, which was a major distraction for all, and everyone provided polite applause.

America stood up abruptly and his chair rolled and slammed against the wall, loudly. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?"

France stood up and laughed obnoxiously, then went on to tell everyone about his art and all. It was something like Italy's, but consisted of more nude poses. That's typical France for you.

By this time, Singapore had long lost interest, and had gone around asking India and Indonesia for some food.

"GIVE ME SOME RENDANG COME ON!" She would say, tugging at Indonesia suit and totally creasing it up.

"GYAAA STOP THAT!" Indonesia shrieked, trying to pull back against the forces of a hungry Singapore.

You can say that everyone doesn't really like Singapore that much, but her economy and that port… she was a gem, and who doesn't want to be close to that? She was annoying, but a strong ally makes up for it. Singapore was naïve when it comes to relations, but in business, watch it.

But anyways, back to the conference room, Singapore was now pleading India for some food. Stupid meeting was too early in the morning and stuff, meaning no breakfast oh god.

France sat back down and the rest of the countries gave polite applause too… but some were coughing and shifting uncomfortably in their seats, and Switzerland was covering Liechtenstein's eyes. Well, ART IS ART.

Japan was next, and started his presentation about how to increase sales in… Oops, wrong one. How to draw a landscape picture of waves and a samurai. Yeah… something like that.

Meanwhile, China was waving at Singapore across the table.

"Xiao Mei, I've something to tell you. I do not speak like… Shingraoshingluraolu. Just to let you know."

Singapore just stared at China and gawked at him. "HAHA! You're so funny!"

China: Misunderstood. Now he needed the gloom corner, and he needed it now.

Singapore yawned; satisfied with the naan she got from India after a while. Now she knew that India always carried a basket of food around… hehehe.

"Big brother?" Singapore suddenly said innocently, peering at Malaysia with big sparkly eyes.

Malaysia smiled at her. First, she was acknowledging him! And she reminded him of when she was a cute little child! And using her child voice! And… crap, he was beginning to sound like England.

"Yes?"

"Go die in a ditch."

Then Singapore turned and fled the conference room, leaving Malaysia to weep in the misery of rejection. There was a reason why their relations were so bad…

I warned you all. Now look what you did! I've got to hand you tissues for your bleeding eyes. Poor things… The only things that were actual news, were the debt obviously, the Russia-North Korea thing, and the food part… which was really, really exaggerated. Do not trust anything here. Xiao Mei means little sister, BTW. Next update would probably be mid way through September, but no promises!

But anyways, just asking- Who went to the STGCC? XD

Thanks for reading! And reviewing… if you did. Come on, make my day, then go on with your own way, I just made a little poem, so go and re-e-view! Heh.


	18. CHAPTER TO END IT ALL

Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long break after I promised to write a new chapter after my exams. Which passed a long time ago…? I was suffering from MicrosoftWordophobia. So anyways, I wanted to write a chapter about Singapore IF she was a boy. No, not Nyotalia, but what if, you know, in the first place I made her a boy. After all, she IS an OC. *shrug* let's begin!

Note: This will take place in a few parts. :D

* * *

><p>Part 1: Meeting?<p>

"ARGH! WILL YOU JUST STOP SWEARING?"

"I do whatever I want…" Singapore replied, promptly swearing after that in dialect. Yeah…

Malaysia gave up and walked away... To the other side of the room. Maybe if he had a little sister instead of a brother, things would be different. Oh well. Siblings are forever, and they hang out sometimes, just chilling.

It was a regular world meeting, you know, countries sitting in order of their geographical locations. So now there was an empty seat between Singapore and Thailand.

He slumped down in his seat, apathetic towards what America was saying again. Well, what America was saying, followed by China uncontrollable snorting and giggling. Somehow China was acting kind of high nowadays. Maybe he was too happy or something, with his economy rising and stuff… But it was going to slow down soon.

Singapore felt a little sleepy with the constant hum in the room…

"Ah! Hello Singapore ana!" Thailand exclaimed, waving and pushing his glasses up.

"Hi!" Singapore smiled, shuffling forward and entering the house. "So… Food."

"Of course." Thailand led him to the dining room, and BAM, Malaysia was already there.

Singapore was all like WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BROTHERRRR and Malaysia was all like WHHHHYYY, WE'REE ALL NEIGHBOURSS and Thailand was like HERE IS MY DISH.

And there it was, Pad Thai (duh) and other spicy looking dishes. Thus they settled down and then after the meal Singapore puked all over the floor because the chilli was too spicy for him.

Really, he puked all over his clothes too.

Of course, he made the other two countries swear they wouldn't tell anyone.

Something was tapping his head now. Knock, knock, knock…

"Singapore! Wake up!"

"Wha- WHAT!" He said, snapping back up from the table, his fringe flopping into his eyes. Seriously, he needed to cut that hair. Soon. Maybe next week. Or next month. He didn't know.

"Stop it! I'm gonna get some brain illness at this rate…" Singapore swept his hair aside, glaring at the nation beside him.

Indonesia rolled his chair closer, bumping the other. "But this is the important part…"

PAUSE: As you can see, he's different from his girl counterpart. First of all, he doesn't hate Malaysia. Second, he swears more. (I think.) Third, he is more apathetic and isn't as smiley. Fuhuhu.

Part 2: The Oldie visits (I use Singapore because I can't use _unnamed island_ all the way HAHA.)

"Mmmm…Mm..." Singapore mumbled and hummed a tune, scratching drawings in the sand. He was a young boy, about 5 years old. Then he looked up seeing a fleet of ships approaching the shore, and then little boats rowing and actually reaching it.

One of the… er… one of the people (she?) came up to him, asking, "You're a new country aren't you? Oh my you're such a cute little boy!" Then the… person… reached down and pinched both his cheeks.

Singapore scowled, brushing the person's (he?) hands away and rubbing tenderly at his cheeks.

"Do you have a name?" The person asked again. Singapore just stared up at him, silent. He was too little to speak properly, so he didn't at all, though he remembered that some people burned down one of his ports. He frowned at that fuzzy and scary memory.

The person (it?) then flailed around with his floppy sleeves. "I know! I'll call you Pu Luo Cheng!"

Then Singapore frowned. _That isn't my name! I think. I'm not sure. _

"Little brother!" Malaya called, coming out from in between the trees. Then the person… it went up to Malaya.

"Oh! You're this little boy's big brother! He's so cute!" It said, fawning over Singapore and patting his head, it's ponytail swishing back and forth along with it's robes. Of course, under the heat he was starting to sweat. There was very little wind today.

"Yeah…" Malaya then picked Singapore up, carrying him on his back. "Oh right, I'm Malaya, and you are Miss…?"

Then the person grimaced. "I'm Wang Yao… Mr."

Singapore chuckled softly, comfortably perched on his brother's back, while Malaya slowly died in his own mind. "Oh… Feel free to trade here anytime…" Then he whispered. "I'll just… go home…"

"Sure!" The stranger from abroad then exclaimed, and happily went along with his trade and stuff, giving cute little Singapore a coin as a souvenir, and some bowls too.

Part 3: England is a grump

"You'll grow into a big boy soon with me as your guide, young lad," England said, patting him on his head. _What's with the old people patting me on my head?_ It wasn't his fault. He was small and cute and totally pat-able.

But England had BETTER make sure he would prosper. I mean, England had even persuaded Malaya to practically give him, Malaya's ONLY brother, to him. Dude. He had to cost more than a few pounds a year. DUDE. THAT WAS SOME WRONG SHIT.

But I digress.

"First off, we have to make sure that other people actually trade here, so you're my free port now, and then, we have to make houses, and third, plan the stuff, and then…" Singapore fell asleep, leaning against England.

"Bloody Hell…! Wake up!" England rapped Singapore on the head with the head of his cane. At this rate, he was gonna get brain damage.

Singapore pouted. "You don't have to be such a bore you know… When is big bro coming to visit," he mumbled, yawning and stretching on the couch. England gave him this house, and damn, it was comfortable and airy. Something somehting new colonial design.

"What? I'm not a bore! Why are colonies getting ruder these days…?"

"Big bro, big bro, big bro…" Singapore chanted, swinging back and forth on the couch.

"I'm hereee!" Malaya barged in after only knocking once.

"Yayyyyyyyy." Singapore got another day of slacking. Again.

Part 4: Singapore Stone (Dis gun be a short part.)

You know that ancient stone with the weird alphabets and markings?

Well, Singapore wrote whatever was on it. He made the characters up, and then wrote a story on it. More like take a chisel and carve it in, but then he was a little kid then, and now, he just can't remember what he wrote, though it had something to do with the sea and the fishes.

Now… If he would just remember…

* * *

><p>Okay, guys… I got to tell you something important. I'm gonna stop writing FanFiction from now… Because I seriously want to get As for my exams next year and I wouldn't have time for this. So… Sorry, and thank you for all the support that I got, and also for sticking out with me all this while! Thank you and goodbye! Yes, I will still be in this fandom though. See you guys then. I will miss you all and writing!<p> 


End file.
